Blastberry Vine
Blastberry Vine is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 first introduced in the 7.5.1 update. It is a seasonal plant, released as part of Blastberry Vine's Big Boom season. Similarly to Pumpkin from the first game, Blastberry Vine can be planted on other plants to provide an extra layer of protection. In addition to this, Blastberry Vine lobs a barrage of explosives berries over several tiles, which explode dealing splash damage. The amount of berries that Blastberry Vine can lob increases while leveling up. Origins Blastberry Vine is based on the Rubus laciniatus, or the evergreen blackberry. Blastberry Vine's name is a portmanteau of blackberry vine, the plant that Blastberry Vine is based on, and blast, referencing Blastberry Vine's projectiles. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Blastberry Vine will launch a barrage of berries in it's lane, with each berry doing 200 DPS as well as having a 100 DPS splash damage. Additionally, when a plant is planted on top of him when you activate his Plant Food effect, the plant on top will also activate its Plant Food effect. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, both Blastberry Vine's regular bomblets and Plant Food bomblets will do an additional 85 DPS. Level upgrades Strategies Although Blastberry Vine appears to function similarly to Pumpkin from the first game, its use is quite different. For one, Blastberry Vine's health is significantly lower than Pumpkin's, so much so that Blastberry Vine actually has less health than most of the other plants in this game. Because of this, Blastberry Vine isn't best used to fortify a plant at the start of a level, nor should he be used to fortify a plant that's constantly under attack. Blastberry Vine is best used when planted on plants that are either rarely under attack, or aren't at risk of being attacked at all. Blastberry Vine's attack is not negligible, and when spammed, can provide a frighteningly high source of DPS. Because of this, Blastberry Vine is best used when spammed on plants that are already protected, as a secondary source of damage as well as a safety net. In order to support Blastberry Vine spam, lots of sun production is needed. Primal Sunflower, Sun-shroom, or Moonflower are best for this, but Twin Sunflower can work also. It is recommended that you support these through the use of either Gold Bloom, Enlighten-mint, or Solar Tomato to further increase sun output. Once sun production as well as a basic defense has been established, Blastberry Vines can begin to be planted. Start with the most threatened lanes first, and continue to plant them until your defense is covered. Another interesting aspect with Blastberry Vine is his unique interaction with Plant Food. When using Plant Food on Blastberry Vine while another plant is on top of it, the Plant Food will also trigger for that plant, effectively doubling the use of the Plant Food. As Blatsberry Vine's Plant Food does a noticeable amount of damage, combining adding Blastberry Vine to Tile Turnip based strategies can also be an effective option. Despite Blastberry Vine's low health, Blastberry Vine is actually somewhat decent at giving close-ranged plants such as Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, and especially Pokra an extra layer of defense as well as an extra layer of fire power to help soften up zombies for them. Because of this, prioritize planting Blastberry Vines on these plants. Blastberry Vine can also be used on Save Our Seeds to help protect endangered plants, but be weary of Blastberry Vine's low HP. Blastberry Vine isn't without fault however. Due to its startlingly low health, Blastberry Vine is rather frail, and if repeatedly attacked, both it as well as the plant on top of it can easily get eaten. Additionally, both the Jester Zombie and the Parasol Zombie are immune to Blastberry Vine's attacks (reflecting them and bouncing them respectively), so it's best to not pick Blastberry Vine against them. Blastberry Vine also does not make for good protection against Imps from Gargantuars, since his health and DPS are far too low in order to be able to deal with them reliably; thus it is generally best to use other plants such Spikerock to deal with them. Gallery blastberryvine seed packet image.png|Blastberry Vine's seed packet texture Blastberry Vine New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag BBV_Packet.png|Seed packet in game ImitaterBBV.png|Imitater seed packet ATLASES_PLANTBLASTBERRY_1536_00_PTX.png|Blastberry Vine's sprites. blackberry.png|HD Blastberry Vine Blastberryvinealmanacentryp1.jpeg.jpg|Almanac entry part 1 Blastberryvinealmanacentryp2.jpeg.jpg|Almanac entry part 2 BBV_In_Game.png|Blastberry Vine in game BBV_Power_Lily.png|Power Lily in a Blastberry Vine (due to glitch) Pokra_BBV.png|Pokra in a Blastberry Vine Shadow pea on blastberry.jpg|Shadow Peashooter on Blastberry Vine BBV_Card.png|Blastberry Vine's Endless Zone card BBV_Projectile.png|Blastberry Vine's main projectile BBV_Bomblets.png|Blastberry Vine's bomblet barrage exploding on a group of zombies BlastberrySunflower.jpg|Sunflower in a Blastberry Vine BlastberryPeashooter.jpg|Peashooter in a Blastberry Vine BlastberryWallnut.jpg|Wall-nut in a Blastberry Vine BlastberryPotatomine.jpg|Potato Mine in a Blastberry Vine BlastberryCabbagepult.jpg|Cabbage-pult in a Blastberry Vine blastberry zen garden.PNG|Boosted Blastberry Vine in the Zen Garden Trivia *If a Plant Food is used on Blastberry Vine while it's on another plant, both Blastberry Vine and the other plant will use their Plant Food effects. *If a plant that is planted on Blastberry Vine gets pulled by a Fisherman Zombie or pushed by a Mecha-Football Zombie, Blastberry Vine will be moved along with the plant. *It is the second plant that can fit another plant in its own tile in the game, with the first being Lily Pad. See also *Pumpkin Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants